


трахайтесь потише

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Homophobia, M/M, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: гей-скандал в сборной не нужен никому, но некоторые парочки имеют крайне неприятное свойство мозолить всем глаза.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes
Kudos: 16





	трахайтесь потише

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> перебирал старые заметки и внезапно наткнулся на почти цельный драббл. публиковать это в пять утра, конечно, самая умная идея.  
> в отличие от большинства фиков, где вся сборная поделилась на пейринги, здесь парочка только одна, остальные её кое-как терпят. таймлайн - сентябрь 2019 года
> 
> посвящаю Солнышку, как обычно, и Свете (tirit1), которую надеюсь порадовать внезапным вбросом контента, хотя бы такого.

— Так, те, кто повыше, лучше присядьте на корточки, да-да, все в ряд… Стоп. Черышев, — Рыбин выскочил из-за штатива и хмуро посмотрел на Дениса, — отцепись от своего Фернандеса и сядь вон там с краю.

— Я просто не привык на корточках сидеть, мне нужно держать равновесие, вот и всё, — буркнул Денис, послушно убирая руку с плеча Марио, в которое он действительно вцепился с непривычки — в Испании сидеть в позе орла, пардон, не учат.

— Не положено, — Рыбин непреклонно сдвинул брови, и Денис с кислым видом поплёлся к указанному месту.

Водитель автобуса уже надрывно выжимал гудок.

Все давным-давно знали, в чём дело; просто такие вопросы не обсуждали всуе в их сугубо мужском и абсолютно натуральном коллективе, да и не стоило, пожалуй — слишком уж дорога для сборной была заработанная на Чемпионате репутация. Гей-скандал был не нужен никому; сборной бы тут же припомнили Кокорина с Мамаевым, на Дениса начались бы нападки по поводу «этой его либеральной гейропы», а в случае с Марио могли и вовсе поднять вопрос, на кой-чёрт сборной России нужен игрок, который мало того, что не говорит по-русски, так ещё и с мужиками спит. Точнее, с одним единственным мужиком, и произошло всё между ними настолько стремительно и непроизвольно, что слова Булгакова про молнию и финский нож были, как оказалось, не метафорой, и вообще, достаточно просто посмотреть на Дениса Черышева, чтобы понять, что у Марио просто не было шансов на спасение… но кто ж будет разбираться.

— Сейчас ещё внутри снимут, и поедем, — Дзюба всё пытался успокоить водителя, то ли предупредить остальных. — Марио, Денис, сядьте по разным концам автобуса, ладно? Хоть один раз, ну будьте ж мужиками, все вас ждём…

Марио закатил глаза, пытаясь в уме сосчитать до тридцати; Денис успокаивающе коснулся его руки.

— Времени уже нет, — Рыбин навёл на них камеру; Денис мгновенно расцвёл в модельной улыбке, как ни в чём не бывало, Марио не успел.  
Двери автобуса закрылись, едва фотограф сложил штатив и кое-как убрал аппаратуру. Денис вновь вздохнул, уже с облегчением, и уткнулся носом в родное плечо — по автобусу прокатился едва заметный шепоток.

— Чем больше все на нас пялятся, тем сильнее мне хочется поцеловать тебя прямо тут, — пробормотал он, поглаживая пальцы Марио в полусне.

— Боюсь, они не оценят даже настолько мирный бунт на корабле, — Марио ласково взял его вторую руку в свою. — Подожди немного. Четыре часа полёта, где-то парочка — на автобусы, регистрацию и поесть…

— Угу, полдня почти.

— Зато в отеле потом всё, что хочешь, и не только поцелуи, — Марио всё пытался выглядеть преувеличенно жизнерадостным — обычно эту роль играл Денис, и у него получалось лучше, чего греха таить.

— Главное, форточку закрой, — от воспоминаний его передёрнуло так, что сны отступили, разбежались, как вспугнутые звери.

«Тот раз», с форточкой, случился девятнадцатого марта — они оба хотели бы забыть навсегда об этом дне, но не получалось. Насколько счастливы они были ночью, наконец-то обретя друг друга, настолько катастрофичным оказался день — когда они, опоздав на тренировку по самой понятной причине, бежали, одеваясь на ходу, когда Дзюба, едва увидев их, громогласно съязвил, мол, какими нескромными могут оказаться святоши в постели, а Саламыч устроил прилюдную выволочку, открытым текстом приказав трахаться потише и не в ущерб тренировочному процессу. С тех пор отношение в сборной к ним было особым — примерно как к гуманоидам с планеты Жопа; они стали на командном телевидении почти персонами нон грата, их стали разводить по разным командам во время квадратов и по разным углам на позиционных тренировках, и Черчесов не мог нарадоваться тому, что Марио с Денисом играют на противоположных флангах — а то ещё на матче посреди поля засосутся, чего доброго, мало ли…

Не засосутся. Боже упаси. Они ведь здравомыслящие люди.

В аэропорту условились и в зале ожидания сидеть рядом, и все кордоны проходить вместе. Решительно. Агрессивно. Такой маленький негетеросексуальный бунт — капля камень точит, в конце концов. Тем более, рядом постоянно ошивался Саня, то ли оберегая их покой, то ли нарушая уединение — впрочем, в данной ситуации они были ему даже рады.

— Марь, а как же девушка? — Санин вопрос застал их врасплох. — Вы же, судя по фотографиям, помирились, а тут, ну…  
Марио наморщил лоб, пытаясь сформулировать на русском ответ, но Денис проворно пришёл на помощь — в такие моменты, казалось, он читал его мысли.

— Они и не встречались никогда, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Они с Марьяной давно дружат, и у неё свои причины скрывать свою личную жизнь от чересчур религиозной семьи, вот они и… договорились. Мы с Кристиной тоже так делали какое-то время, пока не поняли, что пересекаемся слишком редко даже для договорных отношений в соцсетях, так что отпустили друг друга без всяких проблем. Может, и у Марио когда-нибудь отпадёт необходимость в таких сложных схемах.

— Разве что в другой жизни и не в России, — покачал головой Саня. Он, в отличие от многих, относился к ним по крайней мере с пониманием — то ли давняя дружба с Марио делала своё дело, то ли жизнь в Монако всё-таки изменила образ мышления.

— Кто знает, кто знает… Так, cariño, обернись, нас снимают. Саш, ты тоже, — Денис слегка пихнул Саню под локоть.

— Бля.

Самолёт наконец-то приземлился, и Дзюба, уже в десятый раз за время полёта, торжественно процитировал чью-то шутку про Глазго, Осло и Роттердам — в ответ даже Денис не улыбнулся, даже из очень большого уважения. Марио с Денисом к этому времени успели посмотреть четыре серии «Благих знамений» и пребывали, в общем-то, в неплохом расположении духа; в какой-то момент тревожность почти улетучилась, и команда, в которой уже не так много людей осталось с прошлого лета, в кои-то веки снова казалась… командой?

…ровно до тех пор, пока, раздавая ключи, Черчесов не выплюнул сквозь зубы своё «вы, гомики, селитесь вместе, а то ещё совратите нормальных людей».  
Денис не стал это переводить. Но Марио понял.

И, едва зайдя в номер, хлопнув дверью с агрессией, ему совершенно не свойственной, — как будто дверь виновата, — он подошёл к Денису и обнял его со спины крепко-крепко, так, что тот вздрогнул.

— Они несут полный бред, и их слова ничего не значат, — отрезал Денис, поворачиваясь и прижимаясь к Марио, как испуганный пёс, которому вроде бы и не по себе, но он всё равно отдаст за хозяина жизнь, если будет надо.

— Я знаю. Но надо быть осторожнее, — Марио нежно провёл пальцем по его скуле. — Надо быть тише воды, ниже травы, и стараться даже не тянуть друг к другу руки, хотя, признаюсь, мне хочется трогать тебя буквально каждую секунду, пока ты опять не уехал…

— Мне тебя тоже.

Вдох-выдох, минус оковы — здесь можно; губы Дениса такие мягкие и горячие, да и сам он — тактильный, податливый, истосковавшийся до невозможности. Сам тянет на кровать, не удосужившись ни разобрать вещи, ни хотя бы снять покрывало, — как ураган, что прёт, не разбирая дороги, — и Марио только и остаётся, что отвечать; первые хриплые полустоны срываются с его губ; глаза Дениса блестят в темноте, и вся душа Марио, отданная ему без остатка, запечатана в их чарующей синеве, которую даже самой чёрной ночи не затмить.

— Бля-я-я-я-ять… Да как же вы заебали, сколько можно, трахайтесь потише, а, — выл Дзюба на следующее утро, от недосыпа не в состоянии запихнуть в себя даже одну ложку овсяной каши.

Марио и Денис переглянулись. Видимо, через некоторое время отношений у людей вырабатывается какой-то коллективный разум — иначе как объяснить, что им абсолютно одновременно пришла в голову мысль закупить на всю команду беруши.


End file.
